


For Science

by engineerleopoldfitz (aching_for_distance), Traviosita9124



Series: dom!Fitz-verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, dom!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aching_for_distance/pseuds/engineerleopoldfitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing something she shouldn't have, Jemma begs Fitz for a favor. He agrees, but only on his terms. (See tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Fitz sat heavily on the couch in his and Jemma’s shared flat in Boston, his jaw slack and mind racing. “Y’ were spyin’ on me?” His face was red, embarrassed that Jemma had overheard him and his now ex-girlfriend having sex. Well. Not just sex, but kinky sex involving things he’d never wanted Jemma to know he was into. 

Not that he was entirely ashamed of the things he liked, but he wasn’t sure what Jemma would think. And Fitz didn’t want her to think less of him, or worse, be weirded out and withdraw from him. She was his best friend, his lab partner, and when he wasn’t berating himself for it, his love. Of course, he’d never tell her that, either, for the same reasons. 

In fact, he and Sarah had broken up because of Jemma. Not only was Sarah jealous that he was living with another woman, apparently he’d said Jemma’s name during sex. More than once. According to Sarah, she’d ignored it the first time, but when it happened again not long after he’d refused to move in with her - and ditch Jemma - it was the last straw. 

Fitz didn’t regret the breakup. That Sarah had even asked him to cut ties with Jemma in the first place hadn’t boded well for the relationship, so it was something of a relief when she’d ended things before he had the chance. 

But now here Jemma was telling him she knew. That she’d come home earlier than expected one day and gotten quite the unexpected education about how bossy he could be in the bedroom. He didn’t even know what to say. 

Jemma stared into the bottom of her nearly-empty wine glass, cheeks burning and feeling grateful that they were having this conversation with the breakfast bar between them. It’s really the wine’s fault, she thought stubbornly, even as she swirled the dregs and downed them, without it, I never would have had the courage to even broach the topic. She washed the glass, still refusing to meet his eyes, terribly afraid of what she might find there, and set it aside to dry. 

If she had been able to grasp the words she wanted, she might have been able to find the courage to look at him, but the words kept slipping past her. 

She wanted to explain that she hadn’t been spying, that her coming home early had been an entirely innocent incident… but that didn’t explain why, after she’d realized what was going on, she hadn’t made her way out of their flat, why she had sat on her bed, stunned by what she had heard coming from Fitz’s room. Stunned, and incredibly turned on. 

The rough rasp of his brogue, even distorted through the thin wall separating them, had sent a bolt of arousal through her with each new command he had issued, making her knickers cling to her uncomfortably. And hearing the way Sarah had keened at his apparent ministrations… Jemma had been lucky that she managed to fake coming home convincingly enough that he hadn’t suspected anything at the time. 

But she’d spent weeks thinking about it, her fingers working busily between her thighs nearly every night since the incident as she imagined what it would be like to have Fitz touch her, want her, the way she wanted him. Her overactive imagination regarding her partner had only gotten worse when he’d broken up with Sarah, and so when he had offhandedly mentioned her tonight over dinner, her wine-loosened tongue hadn’t been able to stop, spilling her secret that she knew what Fitz liked in the bedroom. 

She took a deep breath and clenching her fingers around the countertop, forced herself to meet his eyes from across the room. “I wasn’t spying, Fitz. I just… I came home at the wrong time and wasn’t quick enough to leave.” She nearly includes the fact that she hadn’t exactly wanted to leave, not when he’d turned her on so, but managed to keep her mouth in check. He looked incredibly uncomfortable, causing a dull ache to form in Jemma’s chest. “Oh, fuck, Fitz, I shouldn’t have done it and I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve only made this uncomfortable. We can just blame the wine and forget I ever said anything.” 

Fitz tipped back into the cushions lining the back of the couch, pulling his knees up and resting his heels on the front edge of the couch. He stared up at the ceiling, a faint blush on his cheekbones, but his reddened ears revealed how flustered he was. Terrified that she’d broken out the wine because she wanted to talk about this, plus he knew that with the alcohol in her system that Jemma might seem okay with their conversation and then change her mind in the morning… 

He scrubbed his hands over his face, groaning. “I dinna know what y’ want me t’ say. Sorry? I never mean’ for y’ t’ even know abou’ tha’, much less t’ hear i’.” 

Jemma knew that she was nearly as red as he was, but she managed to find her voice more quickly than before. 

“No, Fitz, I don’t want an apology. You don’t owe me an apology, not in the least. I just…” she set her teeth into her bottom lip, teetering on the edge of just saying what she so desperately wanted to get out. In the end, his apparent mortification was what drove her over the edge and forced the words from where they’d been caught in her throat. She braced herself against the counter, even as she maintained eye contact. She needed him to see that she was serious. 

“I didn’t make myself leave sooner because it was unbelievably hot, what you said to her. And the way she responded… I’m not sure I’ve ever… bloody hell.” She swallowed heavily, knew she wasn’t making her point, yet unable to string the appropriate combination of words together. “And I’m just so… so… curious about how, Fitz. I wanted to know, still want to know, the how.” The air between them felt heavy, charged in a way it never had been before, even when they’d flirted occasionally. Perhaps that was what made her speak yet again, even though the words all came out in a barely-comprehensible rush.

“Would you show me how?” 

Fitz couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Despite the way she was tripping and stumbling over her words, she’d met his shocked gaze squarely, her expression serious despite her embarrassment. “Y’ stayed on purpose?” he said, his voice a slightly higher pitch than usual in his surprise, talking over her. “An’ y’...” 

She kept going though, and Fitz’ heart skittered to a halt in his chest before picking up a heavy pounding rhythm. “What? Jemma. Y’ canna jus’...” Fitz got up to pace across the room a couple of times, his arms up, fingers knotted through his hair, but when he finally turned back to Jemma, he shoved them in his pockets to keep from reaching for her. 

“This isna somethin’ t’ take lightly, lass,” he said softly. “Y’ migh’ be curious, but tha’ doesna mean…” She might think it sounded interesting, but she might not truly be submissive. And he knew all too well how Jemma’s anxiety could affect her. That could be trouble too. Never mind that it would kill him to have her once and then have to walk away, go back to just being her friend. “We’ve been friends too long for this no’ t’ get complicated, Jem,” he finally said. “I’m no’ sure y’ know wha’ you’re askin’ o’ me.” 

She knew exactly what she was asking of him: she wanted that laser-like focus she’d seen him use in the lab applied to her, wanted him to boss her the way she heard him boss Sarah, wanted him to leave her a quivering wreck in the middle of his mattress. And part of her, the part that was willing to be honest with herself, wanted him to confess to wanting her, too. 

Instead, she felt a small twinge in her chest as he searched for ways to reject her proposal, and her along with it. She was an idiot to think he wanted her at all. Part of her had hoped, when they first moved in together that something might happen, but after two years and nothing more than a few flirtatious comments and gentle touches, Jemma was starting to realize why it had never materialized. She felt a hot flush of embarrassment rush through her as she stepped out from behind the breakfast bar and into the living room, careful to keep her distance.

“Fitz, if you’re not attracted to me, that’s fine. I understand, and I’m sorry for making this terribly awkward.” She couldn’t keep her gaze focused on him any longer, too afraid to see the rejection she was certain was lurking in the azure depths of his eyes. “I just… I just need to be on my own for a while. If you’ll excuse me.” With that, she made to sidle past him and head for the hallway that lead to the sanctuary of her room. 

He stared at her, trying to read the shifting expressions on her face. Fitz recognized the embarrassment, but there was something else underneath it. Something sad, and a little… It wasn’t until she spoke that he realized it was hurt. She thought he was rejecting her, and had she…? There was something in her tone that made him think she’d actually wanted him. Not just because she was curious about his dominant tendencies. Hope rose in his chest, and Fitz steeled himself. 

The next few minutes could tear his life apart if he didn’t handle it well. 

Fitz voice snapped out after her, a firm tone that he almost never used around her. “Stop righ’ there, Jemma,” he ordered. “Bu’ dinna turn aroun’.” She froze, and despite himself, a little grin quirked at the corners of his mouth as he silently moved up behind her. Careful not to touch her, he leaned in close, his voice soft now. “Who said I’m no’ attracted t’ y’, lass? Because tha’s an utter lie.” 

She froze without thinking, more so due to his tone than his actual words. It was the tone she had heard through her wall weeks ago, the one that had caused her to lose so much sleep. Even now, it caused her hair to stand on end in anticipation, her breathing shallow and her heart rate accelerated as she strained to hear him. He gave no indication of where he was until he spoke, his voice smooth as silk and right behind her. 

She started a bit when she felt his warm breath glide over the shell of her ear, and fought the urge to turn into him. He’d told her not to turn around, after all, but she found the order made her fidget. She balled her hands into fists, nails biting into her palms just the slightest bit to help her focus. She assumed he expected her to answer his question. 

Jemma couldn’t help but tilt her chin down and just to the left, trying to catch his reaction out of the corner of her eye as she spoke. “You’ve never given any indication that you want me,” she whispered, voice breathy and strained as she fought the excitement that was welling in her. “And when you hesitated tonight, I just assumed that was the reason.” 

“You’re righ’, I havena said anythin’ before,” Fitz said immediately. “Because I accepted a long time ago tha’ I didna have a chance with y’.” He sucked in a deep breath before continuing, recognizing the signs that despite the subject of their conversation, Jemma was excited by the way he’d ordered her to stop. “l didna think y’ thought o’ me tha’ way - tha’ y’ were only askin’ because y’ were curious… Bu’ tha’s no’ true, is i’?” 

Fitz gave in to himself, stepping in close and wrapping an arm around her waist, his chin propped on her shoulder and head tilted against hers. They’d cuddled together before to watch movies or in the backseat on long car rides and such, but the conversation gave the pose intimacy it wouldn’t have had otherwise. “This is no’ somethin’ t’ play around with, Jem. I canna jus’ show y’ how i’ goes an’ then let y’ go. Maybe with some other girl. Bu’ no’ with y’.” 

She couldn’t help the tremors that ran through her when he stepped close, pressing himself against her back as he wrapped an arm about her. His hand, splayed low on her belly, felt hot against her, even through layers of clothing, and sparked an ember of anticipation within her. 

Despite his bold words and actions, Jemma could feel the slight bit of tension he was holding. He was worried about what she’d do next, silly boy. She brought her hand up to cover his, sliding her fingers between his own so she could give them a little squeeze. 

“Who says I’d want you to let go?”

His free hand caught her hip, turning her in his hold and crowded her up against the wall of the hallway, their hands still twined together. His eyes caught hers, holding her gaze. “This is no’ for everyone. I never…” Fitz swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. There was a piece of him that was elated that she wanted him, but the majority was terrified. 

“There’s a reason I didna want y’ t’ know about this. No’ everyone can… accept it. Wouldna be th’ first time I’ve had someone call me a freak.” He sighed and glanced away for a moment before coming back to her. “I know y’ said y’ liked listenin’, but… I dinna want t’ scare y’ off, and I definitely dinna want t’ lose y’.” 

The sudden change in position made Jemma’s head spin, but the reassuring press of him against her quickly restored her equilibrium. Fitz would always catch her, would always be there for her; how could she promise him any less than the same? It tugged painfully at her heart, the way he looked away from her as he confessed how others had reacted to his proclivities in the bedroom. 

“Fitz...Leo,” his given name felt strange on her tongue, slightly foreign but entirely exciting as it signaled the burgeoning change in their relationship. “I still want to try, I trust you enough to try this with… both this, and whatever else may come of it.” She meant what she said, but there’s a little tug of fear in her gut, a fear that if she isn’t cut out to acquiesce to his desires, he won’t want her anymore. She pushed the fear down, however, and forced herself to give him a small, hopefully reassuring, smile. 

He searched Jemma’s face, and it wasn’t the little smile that reassured him, it was the bit of nervousness that still lingered - and the tone of her words. She was set on this, believed what she was saying. And that more than anything decided him. Jemma was a terrible liar. He’d have been able to tell in an instant if there’d been falseness in what she was saying. 

The corner of his mouth lifted, and something in Fitz’ expression softened as he leaned further into her. He’d meant it when he said he’d accepted he’d never have Jemma as his own. Fitz wouldn’t have been able to date anyone else if he hadn’t dealt with those feelings somehow. But now that emotion came rushing forward again as his hands came up to bracket her jaw, and though his fingers held her firmly, clearly intending to not let her move, his mouth was gentle on hers, almost questioning. 

She melted into his kiss, her mind going blank as her knees went weak. She was thankful that the wall was supporting most of her weight, freeing her to focus on matching the pressure of his lips against hers, learning his preferences as she did so. Following his movements was instinctive, almost like dancing, and she was perfectly content to let him lead her where he wanted. 

He was slowly driving her out of her mind, and Jemma eventually had to fist her hands into his shirt to keep her balance, despite having the wall behind her. If he could take her apart like this with just a kiss she was in trouble. 

Jemma shivered in excited anticipation at the thought. 

He drew back from the kiss, glancing down at her hands. “I’ll let y’ get away with tha’ this time, because we havena discussed the rules ye’,” Fitz murmured. Even his imagination hadn’t been able to conjure just how potent simply kissing her would be, or how arousing it would be to have her melt into his hold… How possessive it would make him feel, having her cling to him that way. 

“Alrigh’,” he murmured, gathering himself and refocusing, “C’mon, we need t’ talk before this goes any further. There’s some things y’ need t’ know - like the rules - an’ I have some questions before anythin’ else happens.” Fitz drew her back into the living room, sitting in the middle of the couch and letting her decide where she wanted to be. This might be awkward, although he hoped it wouldn’t be terribly uncomfortable for her. 

Jemma settled herself to his left on the sofa, her body angled to face him as she pressed against the armrest. Her mind, still a bit foggy from the kiss he’d given her, kept turning over what he’d said and what it could possibly mean. Knowing Fitz, she wasn’t surprised he’d have ground rules in place; the man thrived on clearly defined boundaries, had for as long as she’d known him. Besides, rules were comfortable for Jemma, a familiar means of meeting expectations. Rules she could handle. 

No, what had her stomach in knots were the questions. What if she couldn’t give him the answer he wanted or hoped for? Would it all just come to a halt there? She wanted this, wanted him and that look he’d given her after pulling away from their kiss. Still, she couldn’t prevent the smidge of apprehension that was sneaking into her, and found herself twisting her fingers together and worrying her bottom lip as she waited for Fitz to speak. 

“Y’ dinna have t’ look qui’ so scared, Jem,” Fitz said immediately, his heart twisting when he looked over at her. “Is no’ bad, is just… Is importan’, okay?” He held a hand out to her, resting it palm up next to her hip and waiting until she took it before he continued, thumb rubbing over her knuckles. 

“Firs’ things firs’. I may be a kinky bastard, bu’ I will no’ hurt y’. I like bein’ in control, bu’ I dinna have t’ cause y’ pain t’ do tha’. I dinna want to.” He tipped back into the couch cushions and rolled his head to watch her. “Second, me bein’ in control doesna mean y’ dinna get a say in things. Do y’ understan’ the concept o’ a safeword?” Fitz didn’t want to assume that she knew more about this than she did, and this was especially important. 

The warmth of his hand around hers, combined with the rhythmic motion of his thumb against her knuckles, eased a bit of her tension. This was Fitz, her Fitz, a man she trusted implicitly with nearly everything else in her life. As much as she didn’t want to admit her ignorance, she knew she had to, or this would implode from the start. 

“I think I could guess,” she admitted, her voice stronger than she expected, “but maybe you should clarify, just to be sure.”

One corner of his mouth quirked a little. Jemma rarely didn’t know something, and he suspected she was coddling him a bit. There was no way she didn’t recognize the signs of his own nervousness - like the way he was still mindlessly rubbing her knuckles. If she hadn’t taken his hand, his fingers would have been drumming restlessly. 

“It’s the word - or words - you’re always allowed to say, even if I’ve told y’ t’ be quie’. I usually use red, yellow an’ green. Green means everything’s okay, yellow means y’ want t’ slow down, red means stop.” He squeezed her fingers, drawing her attention back up to his face. “I need t’ trust tha’ you’ll use them if y’ need to, and I hope y’ trust tha’ I’ll listen. This willna work otherwise. An’ y’ need t’ tell me if there’s anything I’m totally no’ allowed t’ do.” 

She nodded as he spoke to show she understood what he was saying, although she tripped up a bit when he asked if there was anything that was off limits. She cocked her head to the side, considering him as she mulled over the question. 

“To be perfectly honest… I’ve never actually thought about it. But, no, there’s nothing off the top of my head I wouldn’t trust you with.” She saw a note of disbelief in his eyes and squeezed his hand. “I mean it, Leo. If something comes up, I’ll use the safewords. I promise.” She took a deep breath before moving on. “You said something about rules?”

“Tha’s it, really,” he shrugged one shoulder. “Well, and tha’ y’ do whatever I tell y’.” Fitz was relieved that she didn’t seem weirded out by this yet, only a little nervous. He could work with nervous. He’d been weirded out the first time a girl had suggested he be more dominant in the bedroom - especially when he discovered how much he liked it. It wasn’t so much about the dominance for him as it was about having free reign to please his partner. 

He gave Jemma’s hand a gentle tug, “C’mere, lass.” 

She did as he asked, shifting to move closer to him on the sofa and practically tucking into his side. She searched his face, unsure of what she was looking for, but hoping she’d know it when she found it. He had never seemed as inscrutable to her as he did in that moment, and it sent a little thrill down her spine that settled in her gut. She wasn’t quite sure which way he would jump, and it was all she could do to let go and trust him to catch her when she did. 

A small smile quirked Fitz’ mouth, the one that said he was amused by something. Reaching for her, he drew her into his lap to straddle his thighs, then into another kiss. This was was still mostly undemanding, but his hands slid up her spine, holding her in close against his body. 

Just because he was the way he was didn’t mean he loved her any less and he was bound and determined to show her that. His lips moved against hers, slow but suddenly intense, his tongue slowly tracing Jemma’s lower lip before dipping in to slide over hers. 

She gasped when he moved her to settle into his lap, her hands instinctually landing on his shoulders to help her keep her balance. The feeling of his hand stroking up her spine, firm and pressing her further into his body as he kissed her made her want to grasp at him all over again, but she stopped herself. His words from earlier echoed in her head, and while part of her was curious as to what would happen if she ever disobeyed him, she didn’t want to find out tonight. 

Instead, she focused on the feel of his mouth, the slide of his tongue against her lips and the easy way it slicked into her mouth to tease her. She moaned rather loudly into him, and if she hadn’t been as turned on as she was, she might have been embarrassed by it. 

Fitz grinned against her mouth, the last hesitations he had washing away with her clear enthusiasm. “Chris’, lass. Do tha’ again,” he ordered. Wrapping his arm low around her back, he slid down a little, pressing her hips in against his. Whether she’d realized it or not, he’d gotten aroused during that first kiss in the hall and it hadn’t abated while they’d talked. The mere idea of getting Jemma in bed was enough to do that to him, always had been, but knowing she wanted him too… It did things to him. 

His other hand slid under her Jemma’s hair and curved around the back of her neck. He left it there, a quiet reminder not to pull away. This was exactly where he wanted her right now. 

The order wasn’t necessary, not after he pulled her hips flush to his, his hand tangling in her hair as his tongue plundered her mouth again. The feel of him, hot and hard even through the the thick denim of his jeans, made her mind go blank even as she whimpered. He was so close to where she wanted him, she couldn’t help but give in to her natural inclination to grind against him, seeking relief. 

“Leo…” Jemma didn’t recognize the breathy near-whine that had become her voice, but it didn’t matter. The world had shrunk to him and only him, and the way he was making her feel. 

He rocked up against her, teasing them with the pleasure they both wanted. The press of Jemma’s curves against him had him muttering into her ear, “Keep doin’ tha’...” so he could free his hands to roam over her, long fingers curving over one breast and teasing her with that touch as well, while the other slipped under the hem of her shirt, callused fingers scraping lightly over her bare skin. 

She was going to drive him crazy, he could already see it coming. You couldn’t love someone as long as he’d loved her without something breaking when you finally got a chance. Fitz was still fighting the half-silly grin on his face as he kissed her, her reactions to just this much of his attention him making him happier than he’d been in ages. 

She could feel his grin against her lips, and she grew bold enough to dart her tongue out, flicking it across his bottom lip before retreating with a small gasp. His fingers had found her nipple, and even through her blouse and bra, she felt it tingle and tighten beneath his touch, the sensation causing her to sped up the tight little circles she was grinding against him. 

The rasp of his callused fingertips against the delicate skin covering her ribs set her nerves on fire, and she was soon squirming, trying to work his hand further up her torso to actually palm her breast beneath her shirt. Her squirming caused her lips to break away from his, but she quickly attacked his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck until she could lap at the pulse-point his open collar left exposed. 

He tipped his head to give her room, audibly exhaling at the feel of her mouth on his neck, eyes sliding shut to focus his other senses better on her. Fitz withdrew his hands, but only to find the collar of her blouse and twitch the tiny buttons loose. Jemma found an especially sensitive spot below his ear and he hissed, turning his head to worry at the same spot on her neck. 

When Fitz finished with the buttons, he pushed the blouse down Jemma’s shoulders, using it to partially pin her arms, tangled in the sleeves. His hand wrapped itself in the fabric where it bunched behind her back, tugging gently and using the way it pulled her arms back to get her attention. “What d’ y’ wan’, Jem?” he murmured, “Tell me.” 

Jemma sat astride his lap, aware of the picture she must have presented, with her blouse half off and her breathing labored, and tried to decide what she wanted most. 

She wanted to have his mouth on her again, sucking and nipping at her neck and chest. She wanted the feel of his fingers as they searched out each secret, sensitive spot she had, driving her wild. She wanted the press of his bare chest to hers, and to know what it would feel like to cradle him between her thighs as he claimed her. There was so much she wanted from him, and she couldn't find quite the right words.

She searched his face, eyes dancing over the familiar features that had been transformed into something entirely new by lust, and if she wasn't deluding herself, by love. The idea that he might love her gave her the words she'd been searching for, even though they were still a tad breathless. 

"You, Leo. I want you."

His grin shifted into more of a smirk, but his tone was affectionate, even though it was rougher than usual, “Well I should hope so, given where y’ are.” Fitz looked pointedly down at where her hips were rolling slowly against his erection. Which he shouldn’t have done, because his eyes caught there, and he bit his lip sharply before looking back up at her. It was so fucking erotic to have Jemma wantonly grinding against him that way. 

Fitz had to clear his throat, twisting his hand in Jemma’s shirt and pulling her arms back just a bit more, before he could speak again. “An’ tha’s a cop out anyway. You’re goin’ t’ have t’ be more specific, or I’ll jus’ assume you’re happy with makin’ ou’ an’ tha’ will be all y’ get tonigh’.” 

Jemma shuddered involuntarily at his tone, her hips faltering slightly as her nerves jangled just the tiniest bit. None of her previous partners had insisted that she tell them exactly what she wanted; they had been satisfied to follow a few whispered requests and fall into an effective, if boring, routine. She should have known that Fitz, with his lightning-quick creative mind wouldn’t settle for something as trite as that. 

She licked her lips and could feel the blush work its way up her cheeks as she met his eyes. The blue was the most intense she’d ever seen, dark and clear and utterly enthralling, as he waited for her to say something. She thought of his hands, long, nimble fingers and rough calluses, and how they would feel against her sex… she became lost in the thought, trying to phrase her request, when she saw him lick his lips. The words were tumbling out of her mouth, her voice nearly unrecognizable, before she realized what was happening. 

“I want your mouth on me. All of me.” 

He was watching her too closely and knew her too well to miss the flash of uncertainty, even though it was gone in an instant. Fitz was just about to sit up, bring himself physically closer to reassure her when she looked at him again. There was something in that expression that was searching, questioning, and he hoped that she found whatever it is she was looking for. 

When she finally spoke, the corner of his mouth quirked. Fitz pushed up from the couch, bringing Jemma with him and setting her on her feet as he stood up. Circling behind her, he grabbed a double handful of the shirt still bunched around her elbows and started on a knot, drawing Jemma’s arms back and fixing them there with the shirt. When he was done, Jemma could put her arms behind her back, but no further forward than just even with her hips. Certainly, she wouldn’t be able to grab at him unless he let her. 

Leaning forward, he set his chin on her shoulder, cradling her as close as he could with her arms pinned between them. “Use your words if this bothers y’, lass,” he said firmly. “If anythin’ bothers y’. I mean i’. Tha’s wha’ they’re there for. Y’ have a panic attack in my bed when I could ha’ helped an’ I will be pissed.” Fitz followed the words up by nipping sharply at her nape and up the side of her neck, alternating with soft flicks of his tongue while his arms wrapped around her, thumbs rubbing slowly over her nipples through her bra. 

Jemma barely had enough time to nod her understanding before his mouth was dancing its way along the tender skin of her neck, his teeth causing sharp little points of pleasure to dance along her spine before his tongue soothed them away, the heat sending shivers through her body. She leaned her head back and to the side, trying to give him greater access to her, wanting to float away with the sensations he was stirring in her.

The way he had pinned her arms forced her to arch into his touch when she leaned back, and the dual assault of his mouth on her neck and his hands on her breasts had her head swimming in a haze of lust before she knew it. She felt her legs begin to tremble as heat pooled low in her belly, and she found her hips were moving in small, involuntary circles, trying to put friction where none was available. She keened a bit in frustration, her fists clenching, her voice escaping her throat on a sigh.

“Leo… please…”

“Now, now, none o’ tha’, lass. You’ll get wha’ y’ asked for - in time.” 

Fitz wondered if Jemma realized just how much she trusted him - if she realized that he’d also made it so he’d have to take her weight and keep her balanced, with her arms back like this. Even if she didn’t consciously know it, at least he did now, and it made some of his own worry about playing with Jemma like this settle down. His hands roamed her body, bracing her while he slid his mouth down her arm and back up. 

His eyes narrowed slightly when she wobbled a bit, only to gleam when he realized it was because her legs were shaking. Fitz slipped one foot between hers and nudged her feet further apart so she’d have better balance and slid around in front of her, his tongue sliding in a warm, wet trail up over her shoulder and around to her collarbones. 

He was willing to bet she hadn’t thought he’d take her request seriously. She’d learn though. She got to tell him what she wanted, but he got to decide how to give that to her. 

Jemma couldn't decide what she wanted to focus on first, the myriad of sensations making her head swim as he explored her body with his hands and mouth. 

His fingers skimmed over the skin he'd exposed to his gaze, his calluses raising small trails of gooseflesh in their wake. His lips did the same as they continued across her collarbones, the skin that had been privy to his attentions chilling quickly once the heat of his mouth had moved on to another part of her. 

In a brief moment of clarity, Jemma realized that they were still mostly clothed. The realization sent a sharp thrill down her spine as she contorted to meet the press of his mouth where it was making rather indecent promises against her neck, causing her to shudder and moan yet again.

They had barely started, and once Leopold Fitz began something... The man was tenacious in his daily life, to say the least. Jemma had no reason to think he'd be any different in his private life. 

That thought, combined with the feeling of him pressed against her, lips and hands busy against her flesh, finally caused her knees to give out.

Fitz grinned against her skin, his fingers catching around Jemma’s hips as he let her lean into him. “I’ll be nice this time, since you’re no’ used t’ this. Nex’ time I’ll make y’ keep standin’ until I’m ready t’ le’ y’ move,” he said to her. The press of her body against his, muscles lax and trembling, had his cock aching in his jeans. He’d never thought to actually get to see Jemma like this and knowing it was because of him was an intense thrill. 

He slid around behind her again, hands never leaving her skin, drifting up to her shoulders and down her bound arms. After Jemma seemed more steady on her feet, he gave her a nudge forward. “Back t’ my room, lass,” Fitz ordered. “An’ when y’ ge’ there, I want y’ t’ kneel on th’ bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” He wanted to double check the doors were locked and his phone was off; he didn’t want any unexpected interruptions that might make her shy away. 

“Chris’, lass,” he groaned when he walked into his room and found her perched on the edge of his mattress. Still mostly clothed, her arms bound by her own shirt, her expression shy but eager, he had the sudden feeling that he was the luckiest bastard on the planet. 

He had soaked her with both his words and his actions, causing her knickers to cling to her as her sex pulsed with want as she made her way into his room on her still shaky legs. 

Jemma did as directed and knelt at the edge of his bed to wait for him, her entire body tensed in anticipation. She knew it was no more than a minute, but waiting for him felt like an eternity as she wondered where and how he would touch her next. She couldn't help but clench her thighs together and drop her arse to her heels in an attempt to relieve some of the want. Fitz, however, ruined that when he walked in and groaned his apparent approval of her. 

Her nipples tightened in response to his tone, a thrill running through her at the revelation that she aroused him as much as he had her. 

Fitz came up to her and slid a hand behind Jemma’s neck, his other arm winding around her back as he tugged her up to meet him. This kiss was less gentle than the ones that had come before it, hot and intense as if he hadn’t slowed things down a couple minutes before by sending her in here alone. His teeth nipped at her lip, tongue insistently tangling with hers as he bent her back over his arm. He was still carefully testing Jemma’s trust in him, how much she would let him manipulate her body, and that the helpless feeling wasn’t going to panic her. 

Using his grip on Jemma’s hair, he pulled her head back to expose the line of her neck, kissing and sucking his way down to her collarbone and back up to her ear. “Ready for more?” he murmured into her ear, releasing her hair to run that hand slowly down her body, just the tips of his fingers skimming against her skin, until he was cupping her through her jeans. 

He buried his face in her shoulder, checking his own control while he waited for her answer. He wasn’t prepared for this. Not with Jemma. There was a piece of him that was terrified and Fitz was carefully choking it down. 

The press of his fingers pushed the seam of her jeans against her clit just so, causing her to gasp as her mind went blank with pleasure. She wished desperately that she had her arms free so she could clutch him close and urge him to suckle at her neck again, but settled for pressing her body into him as firmly as she could. She realized then that she had been grinding herself against his fingers wantonly and moaned. 

She leaned forward to rest her head against his as she tried to get her tongue to cooperate and form the words she wanted. Eventually, she managed to speak through the waves of pleasure that kept coursing through her at his every touch.

"Yes. God, yes."

His head came up, his eyes meeting hers as the grin spread over his face. He would never get tired of hearing that tone from her, or the little sounds she’d been making. Fitz unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, then busied himself guiding her around to lay facedown on his bed, carefully helping Jemma settle, since she didn’t have her hands free to guide herself down. 

Contrary to what she might have been expecting, he returned to his original goal of setting his mouth everywhere on her. Fitz worked his way down her back, and it was only when he reached her waist that he started ever so slowly inching her jeans down. She was trembling beneath him, clearly turned on, and he had to free a hand for a moment to adjust himself in his jeans. With anyone else, he might have taken them off, but not her. If he let himself go this would be over long before he wanted it to be. 

Fitz brought her panties down along with the denim, smirking just a little when he realized just how wet she had to be to put them in that condition. He rose up from where he’d been licking the back of her thigh to run his hand over the curve of her arse and down to see just how aroused she was. She was soaked, and Fitz leaned down to press his forehead hard against her back, groaning. “Fuck, Jem. Are y’ always like this, or is i’ jus’ for me?” 

His grin was downright wolfish and sent a hot, fresh flush of arousal through her as he undid her jeans and set her on her belly before setting his mouth loose on her once more. The heat he radiated against her skin in the chill air of his room was reassuring, even as his tongue kept her on edge as it danced over the skin of her back. She had never thought of her back as an erogenous zone before, but the way he dipped his tongue into the dimples above her lumbar as he pulled down her jeans and knickers quickly had her reevaluating that outlook. 

But it was his hands that were her undoing, his hands that skimmed the denim off her legs and his fingers and their rough calluses that rasped across the exposed skin and made her shiver beneath him. Fitz had turned her into one giant nerve ending, had her shaking and moaning into his covers, afraid she’d be loud enough to disturb their neighbours yet entirely uncaring at the same time. Who gave a damn if they heard her if it meant it was Fitz making her moan with his hands on her hips and his tongue sliding along the curve of her thigh?

She jerked a bit when his hand slid over her sex and could feel her arousal coating the insides of her thighs even as her hips arched towards him in an attempt to get the penetration her body desired. Her heart was racing and she was breathless, which made it all the more difficult to say, but she some how managed to choke out a response to his question, even though it was muffled by his duvet. 

“It’s you, Leo. It’s all you.” 

He had to resist the urge to dip between her legs and clean her up with his tongue. He’d get there, but not just yet. Then she answered him and the thought swept out of Fitz’ head.

Moving up her body, Fitz nudged her bound arms down to her sides so he didn’t pin them between their bodies before he laid himself against her back. His chest pressed into her shoulder blades, his mouth laid warm against her ear. “An’ is always goin’ t’ be jus’ for me from now on. I mean’ i’, lass. I’m no’ goin’ t’ le’ y’ go,” he whispered, but the tone was hot and possessive, and the kiss he laid on her when he gently forced her head around to meet him was even more so. “You’re mine,” Fitz finished when he released her mouth. 

Laying this way, Jemma trapped beneath him half naked, whimpering and shivering with arousal, and knowing he was free to give her this - give her more - was making him feel possessive. It was the only way he’d ever have made that bold of a declaration. Fitz kissed down her neck, sucking up what would be an impressive mark at the join of her shoulder, his hips rocking faintly against her arse. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until Jemma pushed up into his movements, drawing a soft gasp and a moan from him. 

His breath was hot against her ear, and that combined with his possessive tone and searing kiss, made Jemma’s mind go a rather pleasant kind of blank. Fitz was all she could focus on: the feel of his arms hemming her in, the press of her chest to her back, the hot, sweet, sharp feel of his mouth on her neck, and the desperate way he was grinding his erection against her arse. The denim was rough against her skin, and only served to heighten her arousal. She needed him, all of him, and let out a whimper of frustration at not having him exactly where she wanted him. 

Her bound arms hampered her range of motion, but she still managed to press herself up to meet the movement of his hips, although it only served to drive her arousal even higher instead of satisfying any of her baser urges. The way he moaned when she met his hips with hers sent a thrill through her, and she repeated the motion as she turned her head towards him. Her voice was breathy, embarrassingly so, when she moaned out, “Leo, please…” 

She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for; she just knew that she trusted him to give it to her.

Fitz chuckled softly into her ear, his voice a little hoarse, “No more o’ tha’, Jemma. Y’ agreed t’ le’ me have control, remember? An’ no more noise. No talkin’, no moanin’, gaspin’, wha’ever. Y’ le’ ou’ a sound an’ everythin’ stops.” 

She made a disappointed sound and immediately flushed, her eyes cutting over her shoulder to him and Fitz gave her shoulder an affectionate nuzzle. “I’ll forgi’ y’ for tha’ one, since I surprised y’. Bu’ no more.” He drew back and returned to drawing Jemma’s jeans down her legs, his hands and tongue exploring. Fitz never had figured out how she got her skin to stay so soft, but he appreciated that now. As tactile as he was, the inviting texture only made him want to love on her more. 

Eventually he got Jemma’s jeans off and had her turn over, her hands pinned at her sides by the shirt now trapped underneath her body. Fitz worked up Jemma’s legs and finally got to do what he’d considered before, lapping at the wetness on her thighs. Alternating between short, almost delicate strokes and thick swipes of the flat of his tongue, he laved her with attention only inches from where she clearly wanted him. 

She obeyed him though and didn’t made a sound; Fitz was proud of her for that. He wondered if she had any idea how hot it made him to have her at his mercy. To be in control of everything she was feeling, pleasure or otherwise. To know she trusted him this much. Whatever else happened, he needed to be worthy of that, because breaking that trust here would bleed over into everything else they shared. He loved her. He couldn’t risk losing her because he did something stupid. 

Jemma wondered, as his tongue slicked across her calves and dipped into the delicate skin behind her knees, making all of the muscles in her legs twitch violently, if Fitz realized how long it had been since anyone had paid her this kind of attention. It made it all the more difficult to keep quiet, but she kept her teeth firmly set in her lower lip, determined to not make a sound so he wouldn’t stop lapping at her, wouldn’t stop sending the little shivers up her body that made her nipples tingle and tighten as her hands fisted into the material of her blouse. 

She fought to keep her hips pinned to the bed as well, not wanting to give him an excuse to stop, even as he parted her knees to make room for himself and the muscles in her thighs tensed in anticipation of his tongue… but still, it wasn’t where she wanted him. Jemma wasn’t sure how long he took, teasing her and surely causing her to soak his covers, before he came anywhere near the apex of her thighs.

When he finally did, she risked a glance down (he had said no sounds, not no looking), and the sight of his curls between her legs as he flicked his tongue over the crease of her thigh sent a wave of heat through her belly. He must have noticed, his grin becoming more pronounced as he met her eyes, his hot breath just barely ghosting over her slick folds as he held his mouth away from her, and Jemma had to slam her head back down to the bed, her fists tightening in the thin material beneath her fingers, lest she do anything to cause him to stop his sweet torture. 

Of course, he still wasn’t about to give her what she wanted. Fitz continued up her body until reaching her breasts. Now those, he did pay attention to, tugging her bra down while licking and nipping, watching her closely. He knew he was driving her crazy, and although he missed hearing all those soft noises escaping her, Fitz could tell Jemma was getting more turned on by having to keep quiet. The way her fingers twisted into the blanket beneath her told him she was nearly at a point where he’d have to give in and let her have something more before she got too frustrated. 

Pushing up, he tugged his shirt up over his head before settling in close at her side. Fitz slid one arm under her head and around her shoulders, pulling her in against him, the other low across her belly, fingers skimming over her skin. He gave her another quiet, firm warning, breath washing against Jemma’s ear. “Remember, no noise, love. An’ dinna move either. No’ until I say so.” 

With that, he finally slipped his fingers down to slide through her slick folds, brushing over her entrance and back up to her clit. She’d already been trembling, but now Fitz could feel her tense with the effort not to move, not to push up into his touch or react in any way. The most he heard from her was a sharp intake of breath, and his grin faded into a soft, affectionate smile where she couldn’t see it. 

“Tha’s my girl,” he soothed, nuzzling into her hair. “No need t’ rush anythin’. Jus’ relax an’ le’ me take care o’ y’.” The hand that was teasing her drifted away to skim up her thigh, drawing her leg up to rest over his. He nudged the other leg out a bit before returning to her center now that he had room to play with her. Fitz paused, considering the toys he had in the bottom of his nightstand, but decided against them. Not now. Not this first time with Jemma. 

His nearness, the press of his chest and the heat of his skin against hers, and the whispered endearments allowed her to relax, obeying his gentle command. Slowly, as he eased her legs open and left her vulnerable beside him, she felt her muscles release some of their tension, aided by the stroke of his hands over her. Although the contrast of the heat he created with the pads of his fingers against her labia and the cool air of the room sweeping in behind them made it nearly impossible to relax completely. 

Jemma had no idea how he managed to touch her everywhere and nowhere all at once, surprising her with unexpected sensation, from where his fingers toyed with her even as they refused to penetrate, to the way he managed to lean down and kiss along her jaw and neck, and the press of his erection against her hip. Christ, did she want to get her hands on him, to feel him twitch in her grip as she learned every ridge and vein and the way he liked to be stroked... as she attempted to drive him as least a modicum as wild as he was making her feel. When he made a particularly toe-curling pass of her clit, she nearly turned her head to say so when she caught herself. 

Instead she renewed her focus on her breathing, bit into her lip just a tad more firmly, and willed her hips to keep still. If she moved, if Fitz stopped touching her now, Jemma was nearly certain she would break down on the spot. 

Fitz carefully drew her up, slowly and deliberately, until he could feel her shivering against him, her muscles trembling involuntarily from arousal and Jemma’s effort to hold still. He slipped his arm out from under her head, propping himself up on that elbow to put himself in her line of sight. “In a minute I’ll le’ y’ move an’ talk again… Bu’ once I do tha’, y’ only have a minute t’ come. If y’ don’, I’ll bring y’ back down an’ y’ won’t ge’ another chance for awhile.” 

He searched her face, his fingers drifting over her cheek, a soft caress that contrasted against the alternately firm and teasing strokes of his fingers against her clit. Her eyes widened at his words, but she didn’t look distressed as much as nervous. Fitz imagined she’d never had someone keep her going like this, especially not with what most people would still consider only foreplay. 

Leaning down, Fitz brushed his lips against hers, giving her bottom lip a gentle nip before drawing back to smile at her. “Good girl,” he murmured, then shifted down the bed to kneel between her thighs. He was being far more lax with her, and more reassuring, than he would have been with any other partner, but Jemma wasn’t used to this game. He couldn’t be as distant with her, especially when he risked scaring her if he got too into it. Separating his emotions from his body was easy when he didn’t have much to lose. With Jemma it was damn near impossible. 

Little did she know that if she didn’t come within sixty seconds when he gave her the okay, he’d be more disappointed in himself than in her. He settled facedown on the bed, groaning quietly at just the pressure of the mattress against his aching cock. Fitz couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this aroused and she hadn’t even touched him yet. Still, he ignored the pleasure-pain to lean in and slowly swipe his tongue over her, flicking at her clit as he slid first one, and then two fingers into her. 

“Alright, lass,” he spoke against her, letting his breath and the vibration of his voice wash against her, “Y’ can move an’ make noise again. Remember… sixty secon’s.” Permission given, Fitz dedicated himself to driving her over the edge with fingers and lips and tongue. 

Jemma doubted she’d need the whole sixty seconds, not with the way he had her wound up and wanting. Hell, at this point if he breathed on her correctly she’d likely come undone for him, and nearly had when he had spoken his permission against her.

As soon as he set his mouth to her folds, his lips curved into what she knew was a rather mischievous smile as his tongue lapped her clit and his fingers pressed upward to search for her most sensitive spots, her hips came off the mattress to meet his mouth. His free hand gripped her hip, possessive and likely leaving bruises she simply couldn’t bring herself to care about as everything else dropped away from her, leaving her floating and dependent on him. 

The world was Fitz and his incredibly talented mouth and fingers, and when he suckled at that all-important bundle of nerves, she could feel her vocal chords working but was entirely uncertain whether anything that came out of her mouth was actual, comprehensible English. The only words she thought she recognized were his name and her pleas for more, more, more of him and his attention, her arousal washing over her thighs as she clenched tightly around his fingers and her vision went hazy at the edges. 

She doubted she’d even made it past the thirty second mark. 

Fitz nearly didn’t let her come down, he was so distracted by drinking in all the sensations of Jemma breaking apart under his attentions. He could have pushed her into another one, but the piece of him that wanted to soothe and pet her now won out, and he carefully eased her back down from the edge. 

Once she’d relaxed a little, he crawled up Jemma’s body and gently urged her to sit up so he could release her arms, unknotting her blouse, unhooking her bra and tossing both aside. That accomplished, he nudged her back down and laid close to her, fingers rubbing soothing patterns over her upper body. Fitz watched her, eyes searching her face, more than a little nervous now. 

His fingers against her skin were gentle, but their constant movement betrayed his obvious nerves, as did his searching eyes. Jemma wished she knew exactly what he was searching for, because she’d give it to him gladly. At this point, she’d likely give him anything he asked for, and she turned her body into his, trying to get as close as possible to better communicate that point. 

She pressed a kiss to his jaw as she brought her hand up to slide over his shoulder, keeping him close as she basked in heat radiating off of him. She grinned, the goofy, pleased grin of a satiated woman, and suckled at his earlobe before working her lips back across his jaw to press a sweet, simple kiss to his mouth as she molded her body to his. It was suddenly impossible to be too close to him, and she spent a good few minutes trying to figure out how to get even closer as she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. 

Relieved, Fitz wrapped himself around her when she turned toward him, snuggling her close. It was impossible to know how someone would react after this sort of thing. He’d had partners who burst into tears from the sensory overload, or didn’t want to be touched for a while. Thank god Jemma was one of the cuddly ones, because he wasn’t sure he could have accepted her tears or pulling away from him. 

Fitz let out a low moan, her mouth against his skin sending shocks of pleasure through his body, especially when she pushed closer and rubbed up against his erection. The sight of the grin on her face was what finally washed the last of the nerves out of his body, only leaving the desire and pleasure at being with her like this behind. 

“I guess I dinna need t’ ask if you’re okay,” he teased, letting her wrap herself around him and enjoying having her so close, Jemma’s curves and all that warm, soft skin against his. Fitz wasn’t even in any rush to move on to anything else - it wasn’t like he was ever not going to want Jemma, and it seemed she might be okay with this not being just a one-time thing. 

She felt a flush of pride when his moan reverberated through his chest, his hands stroking more firmly up and down her back now that the last of his nerves seemed to have vanished. She brushed her lips against his once again, a small smile dancing across them as she did so, not bothering to answer his question straight away. She was most certainly satisfied, all the way down to her still-rubbery bones, and she hummed in contentment at the thought of just how well he’d taken her apart. 

“Leo,” she practically purred into his neck, “I’m far better than ‘okay.’” She skimmed her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest, detouring slightly to brush against his nipple before trailing down over his sternum and stomach. “But what about you? Are you.. okay?” She was feeling flirtatious as she teased him, allowing her hand to shift lower, her fingers coming to rest just inside the waistband of his jeans at the button. She wanted to undo the snap and get her hands on him, but if he still wanted the control, she certainly wasn’t going to take that from him. Instead, she just held still and waited for him to give her any kind of sign. 

He grinned at her half-breathless and husky tone, and the flirty note in it. She’d never turned that particular note on him before, although he’d seen it in action once or twice before with other men. And had been jealous as hell, but that went without saying - she was his Jemma. 

Her fingers slid just into his jeans and Fitz tried to frown at her. “Ah, ah, ah, lass. Did I say y’ could do tha’?” Never mind that it was exactly what he wanted, but he couldn’t make it entirely easy on her. “Didn’ I tell y’ there’s no need t’ rush? I mean, really. Tomorrow’s Saturday - I could keep y’ up all nigh’ if I wanted t’,” he teased, cupping her neck and bringing her back in to him for more kisses. Although, now that the thought was in his head, he was entirely tempted to do just that. They normally slept in on Saturday mornings anyway, the only difference would be having Jemma snuggled into his bed. 

Fitz’ grin widened. “In fac’, I think tha’ sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

He didn’t sound truly angry with her, so while Jemma did regretfully pull her hand away from his waist, she slid it around to press against his back as he kissed her soundly. 

The idea of Fitz working her body all night the way he had just moments ago sent yet another rush of excitement through her, and she arched against him, catching his erection with her hip as she did so. He clutched her closer in response, and suddenly, Jemma didn’t want to wait any longer, despite knowing she would have the opportunity to have him as often as either of them wanted for the foreseeable future. They’d both waited long enough, it seemed. 

“It does sound wonderful,” she breathed against his skin as she pressed little kisses to the corner of his mouth and over to his ear. “I think you should put it in action immediately.”

The engineer chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Easy, lass. Dinna ge’ yourself in over your head. How long’s i’ been since y’ were with anyone?” He knew she’d been on dates, but he wasn’t sure how many of them had led to anything past that. For his own sanity, of course, because thinking about Jemma with other men was just painful and felt like cruel and unusual punishment. 

He tangled his hand in her hair again, gently tugging back until she met his eyes. Fitz knew what he wanted from her next, despite discouraging her from it just a moment ago. “Alrigh’, my turn. Take my jeans off, lass. Slowly. An’ dinna touch me in th’ process.” 

Jemma nodded her understanding and her fingers popped open the button on his jeans and tugged gently at the zipper, easing it down with care. She took care to avoid brushing against his erection, as much as she wanted to tease him, following his order to the letter. She considered his question as she worked. He’d asked her, he wanted to know, but telling him would mean revealing more of herself than she had intended. That, more than anything, made her anxious. 

“Nearly a year, Leo. There’s been some petting, but nothing…” she met his eyes and her speech died in her throat. His eyes were dark and intense, and perhaps a little angry, sending shivers up her spine and causing her to lick her lips. The truth was, she hadn’t been able to be intimate with any of her dates in that long because of Fitz. Each time she tried, her traitorous brain had drifted to him, causing each experience to leave her hollow and forcing her to admit that she felt something more than friendship or even basic attraction to her partner, that her attachment to him was far deeper than that. 

Jemma gave him a small smile as she shifted the denim over his hips, breaking away from her thoughts so she could undress him. “I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but you did ask.”

Fitz wasn’t angry as much as he was sad for her. He wasn’t sure she realized just how much was written on her face when she spoke. There was some disappointment, some sadness, and something a little secretive. Almost ashamed, even. 

“Don’ y’ dare apologize, Jem.” His voice was firm, but there was a hint of something else beneath it. “I expec’ if I ask a question tha’ you’re goin’ t’ tell me th’ truth.” He reached for her, stroking his knuckles over her cheek. “We can talk abou’ why later. Besides, you’re a terrible liar,” he added affectionately, leaning up to kiss her, catching her lip gently between his teeth and tugging. “I’d have known if y’ tried t’ fib.” 

After that, he reached down to tap her hands where they were still curled in the denim of his jeans, “Y’ were in the middle o’ somethin’, lass.” 

Jemma was thankful when he called her attention back to the task at hand, and she shifted up onto her knees beside him so she could better leverage the rough material over his hips and down his thighs. She was tempted to lean down and run her tongue along his iliac furrow, wanted to know the taste and texture of the skin there and how he would react to the sensation,, but refrained. He had said not to touch him after all, so she satisfied herself by observing him. 

She took in his entire body, from strong shoulders and surprisingly well developed arms, the bit of softness that lingered around his abdominals, to the rather significant bulge between his thighs. She couldn’t help but let her gaze linger, her hands faltering slightly as they stripped him. Jemma had spent more time thinking about how he was built than she should have, and her cheeks flushed as she realized she may have underestimated him a bit. She bit her lip and forced herself to focus on guiding his jeans off of him entirely. She set them to the side when she was done, and sitting back on her heels near his knees, looked at him expectantly to wait for his next instructions. 

Fitz couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face when she automatically knelt, waiting for instructions. Her hands weren’t behind her back - rather they were resting over her bare thighs - but it was close enough to what he’d usually have asked of a partner that he let that go. “Good girl,” he said, watching her carefully, the smirk edging to a playful grin. “You got to have your fun, time to return the favor. No hands, though.” 

He settled back, tugging one of his pillows under his head and getting comfortable. Still testing her limits, Fitz was pushing a little this time. It was somehow easier to order Jemma to do something when she was getting most of the benefits from it. Ordering her to do something that was mostly to please him was a bit different. He didn’t think she’d say no, but he wanted to be sure it was really what she wanted to do. 

At his words, Jemma’s eyes dropped immediately to his hips and the patch of skin she so had a desire to taste earlier. She found herself bending in half over her thighs to lower her mouth to his stomach so she could kiss her way over to his hip, savoring the salty taste of his skin. Once there, she flicked her tongue out, dipping around his hip bone and into the furrow that would lead right to his groin, once she got his boxers out of the way. 

Those posed a problem, and she gave a soft sigh as she considered them. 

She dipped her tongue beneath the band of his shorts and, finding that the elastic was rather loose, began tugging them down by the legs. When his erection sprang free, she bit her lip as she took him in for the first time, her eyes widening a bit. She had underestimated him, just a tad, and shock of lust went through her. No wonder he was often as confident as he was, nearly bordering on cockiness. She met his eyes, sapphire orbs that watched her intently, and couldn’t help the little smirk that played across her lips as she lowered her mouth to him. She ran her tongue from root to tip, tracing the large vein on the underside of his shaft, before wrapping her lips around the head, suckling at him gently as she flicked her tongue against the underside. 

Fitz was surprised at her confidence, and beyond pleased when she didn’t even grumble about his no hands order while his boxers were still on. He folded his arms behind his head, clearly signaling that he was hers to play with - Fitz wasn’t going to interrupt her unless she somehow managed to do something he didn’t like. Which he wasn’t even sure was possible, with Jemma. 

Watching, unable to help himself from locking his eyes on her mouth and where it connected with his skin, Fitz easily caught the look on her face when she finally got a good look at him. He wasn’t huge by any means, but above average and definitely out of proportion with the rest of his body. He grinned down at her, chuckling when she smirked - the minx - and then biting his bottom lip when she set her mouth on him. 

It took some effort to appear unaffected by her ministrations outside the hardness of his cock, but Fitz managed. She’d have to work harder than that to get him to display his arousal for her. He met Jemma’s eyes as she licked up the underside of him and quirked an eyebrow in a clear challenge. 

Jemma pulled her mouth from his glans with a soft pop and gave him a hungry grin before tracing him with the tip of her tongue. He still had that disinterested look on his face, although the little jerk of his cock gave him away. His indifference sparked something inside her, and she renewed her concentration. 

She laved him with the flat of her tongue, wanting him as slick as possible before she even thought of attempting what she had in mind. She returned her attention back to his glans, wrapping her lips about it and sucking a bit more firmly as she bobbed her mouth on him, lowering on each pass until she felt him press just against the back of her throat. She hummed around him, pleased with herself, and glanced up, searching for his eyes. He was still fighting to keep his expression impassive, although she could tell his teeth were set into his bottom lip and his fingers were clenched into fists behind his head as his eyes bored into her own. Knowing she had his full attention, she inhaled and lowered her mouth even further, taking care to maintain their eye contact all the while. 

Fitz’ eyes nearly crossed. He couldn’t remember the last time any girl had managed that - no wonder she’d looked so damned cocky when she’d leaned down to play with him. He reached down to palm the back of her head, not pushing, but resisting letting her pull back. If she hadn’t been able to hold the eye contact with him, he wouldn’t have done it, but Fitz would have been able to see if he was hurting or choking her, and there was no sign of either. 

“There’s another inch or so t’ go, lass,” he murmured, running his thumb over her cheek, blue eyes dark and pupils blown wide as he exerted gentle pressure on the back of her neck. “You’re a good girl, y’ can take i’.” Fitz hadn’t expected this at all, but damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

Jemma had never thought she’d want a man to speak to her the way Fitz was, but there was something possessive in his tone and the way his hand cupped the back of her head, his thumb moving gently against her cheek, that only served to fuel her desire for him. It certainly didn’t hurt to hear the coarseness of his brogue, either, as he watched her take him, or the way his eyes flashed when he realized what she was doing. 

That knowledge, that she had managed to surprise him in bed, pleased her more than she could ever say, and she lowered her mouth the remaining distance so her lips wrapped about the base of his cock. The sharp hitch of his breathing didn’t go unnoticed, and if she’d been able to, Jemma would have grinned up at him. Instead, she settled for the next best thing, and began to hum, her tongue pressed against his shaft as she raised her head a few inches before lowering it once more in a slow, easy rhythm. 

He groaned, deep in his chest, when she started with the humming. So much for detachment. Fitz’ fingers tightened around the back of Jemma’s neck unconsciously as his hips began a slow roll up into her movements. He’d already been incredibly aroused from taking her apart earlier and now having Jemma willingly playing this game with him was shorting out his over-active brain, letting his baser instincts take over. 

The stroke and slide of her tongue over his cock, flicking here and there as she drew further off him then took him all the way back in on each downstroke was driving him crazy, but it was the way Jemma was watching him, hazel eyes fixed on his face, that made him come undone. It made him want to reward her - and reward himself in the process. “Faster, lass,” he rumbled out, his voice low and firm as his other hand reached to join the first, cupping her jaw and showing her what he wanted. 

His eyes were intense, intent on her mouth as she worked him, and Jemma felt a thrill shoot down her spine at the naked want she saw there. There was more than a bit of pride, too, knowing she had made him set aside the indifferent mask he had tried to maintain. A small part of her had been worried that she wouldn't be able to please him, and his reaction to her, from the look in his eyes to the fingers tracing her jaw and neck, was exactly the kind of feedback she'd needed. Jemma even took pleasure in the tensing of the muscles of his abdomen, hips, and thighs as he gently thrust into her, clearly unable to help himself. 

His growled command brought her attention back to the moment, making her shiver even as she obeyed, following the direction of his fingers and moving her mouth more quickly up and down his length. She added a flourish of her own on each up stroke, though, pulling her mouth off of him just enough so he could watch her tongue wrap around the crown of his cock before hurriedly sinking her eager mouth back down over him. 

He gave up on holding back, his fingers wrapping in her hair and guiding her movements. If she tried to stop he might lose his mind, and he liked having the illusion of control far too much. He shuddered the first time she pulled off him and curled her tongue around him, the pleasure of the sight of her mingled with the sensation rocketing through him. 

Fitz couldn't take it, not with Jemma. Not with those familiar and beloved hazel eyes still fixed on his. Not the pleased, siren smile that curled her mouth each time she pulled up and off his cock. Not when he'd been fantasizing about this since he'd finally realized just how much he wanted the woman who was supposed to be his partner, roommate and best friend. He tugged her down onto him and held her there, guiding her in shorter, faster strokes, keeping himself deep in her mouth. "Fuck, Jem," he growled at her again. "Use your hands. Now."

The feeling of his fingers tightening in her hair was a surprise, although not an unpleasant one, and she easily adjusted to match his desired movements. Still, it was his eyes she watched, and she could see the exact moment when he broke, the icy detachment melted by the heat of his lust. Jemma felt an answering pull deep in her own belly, and could feel herself grow slick with desire yet again. 

She obeyed him completely, both the press of his hands in her hair and his rough command, and brought one hand up to circle the base of his cock. She kept her grip firm as she rolled her wrist along his length in time with her mouth, even as she brought her other hand between his legs as well. Moving gently, she cupped his testes in her hand, rolling them together a bit before tugging gently, trying to gauge his reaction each time she tried something new. 

There really wasn’t much she could do that he wouldn’t love, but Fitz didn’t want to finish this way, not when he could be inside her. His expression shifted, turning more than a little wolfish, edged with a hint of mischief. As much as he loved being able to watch her mouth wrap around him, the feel of her fingers on him… “Stop. Stop everythin’,” he ordered, using his hold on Jemma’s hair to pull her back. “Hands off me an’ freeze. Dinna move a’ all.” 

He had an idea, and while it wasn’t the ideal Fitz had wanted for their first time - which actually hadn’t included kink at all when he’d fantasized about it all those times - his brain wouldn’t let it go. Not since she was already positioned almost exactly where he’d want her. 

Jemma whimpered when he pulled her from him, not in pain but in longing. She’d wanted to feel him pulse against her tongue as he came, wanted the satisfaction of knowing she’d pleased him. Still, she forced herself to freeze and not pout, instead focused on calming her labored breathing as she observed Fitz with slightly downcast eyes. 

His own eyes had gone feral as he looked her over, his gaze caressing each exposed swath of skin. She shuddered in response, wishing he would replace his gaze with his hands but knowing better than to say so. This was Fitz’ game, one she had asked him to play with her, and she knew, despite her current frustration, he would take care of her, breaking her apart and putting her back together as often as he saw fit. She bit her lip in anticipation at the thought, and waited for him to tell her what he wanted from her next. 

Fitz drew back from her, pleased by the disappointed expression on her face and the soft noise she made when he took away her toy. Where she couldn’t see, he pulled a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand, circling around behind her. “I told y’ no’ t’ move,” he reminded her sternly when he caught her shifting her head, trying to see what he was doing. 

Climbing up onto the bed behind her, he leaned over her, chest pressed against her back to breathe into her ear, “Bad girls don’t get any more playtime. You wouldn’t want that, now would you? You want to be my good girl?” Fitz rubbed up against Jemma’s arse in the process, teasing her with the thought of what he could do to her from this position. 

His breath was warm against her ear, and that combined with the feeling of him pressed against her back was enough to make her shiver. But his words did her in, both possessive and needy by turn, and she couldn't help but moan in response.

She wanted to be his, entirely his, but her brain couldn't think of the words to use, not with him pressed to her like this. Eventually she found her tongue and managed to gasp, "Yes, Leo. Just...yes."

Satisfied by her words and the shivering reaction, Fitz turned his head to draw her earlobe into his mouth, suckling gently before whispering, “Tha’s my girl. C’mere, lass.” 

He curled his arm under her shoulders, and when Fitz rose back up to his knees, he brought Jemma with him, cradling her against his body. Slowly, teasingly, he ran his hands down her body, starting at her shoulders. He lingered over her breasts, callused fingers stroking and playing with her nipples. Pressed in close against her back, Fitz watched what he was doing over her shoulder while he licked and nibbled and nuzzled at Jemma’s neck and shoulder. 

There was still a piece of him that was in disbelief that this was happening, in reality, and not just in his dreams. He’d always been on the lighter side of this sort of kink, but this was different even for him. Fitz could only theorize that it was because he loved her. Not that he’d ever have a chance to test that theory, because if Jemma wanted him, that was it for Fitz. There wouldn’t be any more women. 

The possessive rush that thought brought up in him had him nipping a little too sharply into Jemma’s shoulder, drawing a gasp from her and a curse from him. He hadn’t meant to mark her, not beyond a few little love bites. “Shite. I’m sorry, baby girl,” he murmured, “I’ll be more careful.” One hand abandoned her breasts to rub the spot gently for a moment before returning to what it had been doing previously. 

The sharpness of the bite had cleared her head a bit, not enough to take any of the pleasure out of what he was doing, but enough to take note of his latest endearment. Jemma knew that she perhaps should have felt patronized, but instead… instead she blushed, knowing that he was revealing the exact depth of his affection for her, and that if this, whatever it was, became a habit, there was no going back. He’d ruin her for other men, more so than he had already. 

The very thought makes her sigh and melt into him a little more as the gentle way he was stroking his fingertips over her skin, calluses rasping over sensitive spots, sent more waves of heat down her spine to pool low in her belly. Between his hands and his mouth, Fitz was expertly stoking her arousal back to where it had been earlier, when she’d practically been vibrating in anticipation of him. 

She had to fight to keep her head from tipping back onto his shoulder as he grazed his teeth over her neck once more, sending little starbursts of arousal to dance down all of her nerves and causing her to moan and pant just a little more. That in turn pushed her breasts further into his hands, and Jemma could feel his little smirk against the join of her neck and shoulder as he rolled her pebbled nipples between his fingers. 

She had kept her eyes closed, wanting to focus on the feel of him touching her, and afraid that if she opened her eyes, she’d be too tempted to look around, drawing his ire. But now, now Jemma couldn’t resist opening them and casting her gaze downward to see what he was doing. The sight of his hands on her, supple fingers toying with her nipples before skimming away to trace the curve of her waist only to come back to her breast, made her moan, her eyes slamming shut again. 

Fitz let his hands dip lower, his fingers finding her heat and skimming over her clit once more, pleased at the way her hips rocked into her touch. He grinned against her skin when she let out a soft noise of disappointment when he moved back up her body.

Withdrawing from Jemma completely took a deep breath and a lot of willpower, but Fitz convinced himself with the reminder that he’d be back soon. He backed away from her, his hands on her waist bracing her until she got her balance back. “Touch yourself, Jem,” he urged, his tone less of an order and more of a quiet request this time. 

He watched her, hurriedly sheathing himself in the condom and moving to one side so he could observe what she was doing. The more she responded to him, the way he could see how he affected her… This was why Fitz had been so hesitant to give in to Jemma’s request to show her how this went. He knew he was probably being too soft, too affectionate. ‘Good girl’ was normal for him when he was talking during a scene, but baby girl… That was new. Fitz couldn’t imagine ever wanting to use that warm endearment for anyone but her. 

Jemma captured her bottom lip between her teeth and held it there, her one concession to her nerves, before dropping her left hand between her thighs. She swiped her fingers through her arousal, pulling her wetness up to coat her clit before grinding against the sensitive nub with the tips of her fingers. She didn’t bother pressing inside of herself, knowing it would only leave her disappointed after Fitz’ earlier attention, but even just this was enough to make her legs quake a bit. She fought the urge to rock her hips into the touch for as long as she could, but eventually gave in, a moan falling from her lips and her eyes opening again as she did so. 

She regretted opening her eyes nearly immediately. 

He was watching her, eyes darting between her eyes and where her fingers were busily working between her legs. His gaze was intense as it raked over her, causing her to tremble as she felt herself grow even slicker with want. Somehow, she managed to meet his eyes as she inched her way closer to orgasm, and maintained it all the while, willing him to come back to her and finish the job himself. 

It didn’t take long before Fitz returned to the space he’d abandoned, pressed up against Jemma’s back, his cock rubbing against her arse as he settled close to her again. Fitz caught her jaw and urged her to turn enough to kiss him, hot and possessive, his tongue sweeping in immediately to rub against hers. 

When he released her from the kiss, both of them a little breathless, Fitz whispered, “Hmm. Maybe I shouldna le’ y’ come again so soon. Givin’ y’ two when I havena even had one ye’... seems a bi’ unfair, no?” His hands slid from her shoulders down to find Jemma’s, drawing them both away from her. “Lean over, lass,” he rumbled against her ear, leaning forward and urging her down with his own body, his cock notching into the space between her thighs as they both moved. 

She did as he bid, taking her weight on her forearms as he pressed her down into his mattress, his lube-slick cock teasing along her folds to nudge gently against her clit as he used his hips to help hem her in. That brief contact wasn’t enough for her, though, and so Jemma put a more dramatic arch in her back, tilting her hips in the hopes that she could coax his hot, heavy arousal to brush against her more firmly. 

She let out a soft, choked-off moan when her movements did just that, and wondered if that small action was enough to break his command not to move. For a moment, the rule-following good girl that made up 90% of Jemma Simmons’ psyche panicked, worried that he’d be displeased and make her wait, or worse, would withdraw from her entirely. Thankfully, Jemma was able to bring her under control, and she forced herself to go as still as she could, and focused on listening for Fitz in the hopes of getting an inkling of what wondrous form of torture he would utilize against her next. 

Fitz shook his head and chuckled at her obvious move, only to set his hand over her back and push her even further down, holding her there while he slowly and very deliberately rubbed against her. The head of his cock bumped her clit on every pass, the heat of her tempting him to draw back that little bit extra and push inside of her. 

God, she was gorgeous. He couldn’t help but take a moment to admire her, all pale, soft skin spread out before him, her thick curls in disarray, the delicate line of her profile contrasting sharply with the dark blue of his comforter. The curves of her body drew his hands, settling on the subtle flare of her hips, holding her still while he continued to tease her. 

“What d’ y’ want, Jem? Tell me,” he said, leaning down over her back to press kisses across her shoulders. “And dinna try t’ cop ou’ again, or I’ll stop.” 

His hands were warm, nearly hot, on her hips, as he drove her out of her mind with the slow, steady slide of his cock against her sex. But when he asked what she wanted, his lips brushing delicately against the skin of her back, her mind somehow managed to focus in on what he'd asked and what she wanted. 

There really wasn't any doubt, not for Jemma. No, now it was merely a question of phrasing. 

"Leo, I-" her breathing hitched as he brushed her clit again, distracting her briefly. "I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to take me..." Jemma swallowed, gathering her courage to say what she wanted most. 

"I want to be yours."

He set his forehead against her spine and groaned, the husky tone of her voice and the need in it doing terribly wonderful things to him. As if he hadn’t already wanted Jemma, now he wanted to lay claim to her. Maybe it was a good thing he’d been so careful with her before, because suddenly he wasn’t sure this was going to be anything but rough and a little desperate from here on out. 

“Y’ sure abou’ tha’, Jemma?” Fitz said softly, wanting to be very sure before he did something that could ruin their relationship. Not that things hadn’t already changed because of what had already happened, but he needed the reassurance. He had to know it was her choice and not because they were playing this game. “If tha’s really wha’ y’ want…” He made it an order, but he was fairly sure Jemma knew him well enough to hear the vulnerability under it. “If y’ want me, take me. Ge’ your hands down here an’ put me inside y’.” 

His breath was shaky as it brushed across her skin, and for a moment, Jemma was afraid she had misread the entire situation, that he didn’t want her the way she wanted him and she’d destroyed everything that had happened tonight by being so honest…

… until she heard his tone. 

He’d asked what she wanted, and apparently hadn’t expected her answer. Or maybe it was that he hadn’t hoped for her answer. Either way, a tendril of tenderness worked its way through her arousal to root itself in her chest. So it was with a gentle hand that she reached between her legs, and finding him, gave him a light squeeze before setting the head of his cock between her slick folds. She held there, letting the anticipation build before arching her back to take him inside her. 

The stretch as he penetrated was wonderful, made her moan as muscles that had been out of use for close to a year reawakened to accept Fitz. That thought brought reality crashing back in on Jemma.

Christ, it was Fitz taking her, wanting her, claiming her, the man she’d been friends with for ages, the one who, if she was honest with herself, she’d started to fall in love with once they’d began working at SciOps. That it was finally happening made her giddy with joy, and she had to drop her face to the mattress in astonishment as the emotion overwhelmed her. 

The relief he felt when Jemma reached down without hesitation and the pure pleasure that rocketed through him when she pushed back onto his cock were both swept out of his head and body when she ducked down against the mattress. Everything felt like it twisted inside him, and he nearly withdrew from her, worried that he’d completely screwed up. 

Instead he froze, leaning over her again and releasing her hips to reach up and stroke his hand over her hair. “Jem?” he murmured, urging her to turn her head so he could see her face, “Look a’ me, lass.” It was an order, but this time his worry was clear.

She turned to face him without hesitation, her brow knit in confusion. She had no idea why he hadn’t claimed her fully. She’d done exactly as he’d asked, had demonstrated that she’d meant it when she’d said she’d wanted to be his… what had changed in so short a span?

“Leo, what’s the matter? What did I do wrong?” Her heart clenched in her chest, terrified that he’d changed his mind and was calling this whole thing off. She wasn’t sure her heart could take it if he’d changed his mind now, while he was inside of her. 

He set his forehead against her spine for a moment, breathing out a sigh of relief before lifting up again. “Chris’, y’ scared the shite out o’ me jus’ then, lass. Dinna ever hide from me like tha’,” Fitz breathed out, his hands shaking a bit as he gathered her into his arms. 

Fitz tugged her upright and back against his chest, his arms locked around her and his mouth against the side of her neck as he started to move, slowly rocking into her body. It wasn’t what he’d originally intended when he’d leaned her over the bed, but he could work with it until his heart was pounding from arousal and excitement again and not because of the scare she’d given him. 

She felt teased, through and through, from the gentle wash of warmth from his mouth on her neck to the easy pace he set for them. She did her best to keep her hips in concert with his, meeting him thrust for thrust, but soon the easy, chivalrous pace did more to frustrate her than anything else. She found her hips rocking back against him much more quickly than she had previously, trying to encourage him to speed up and take her fully. 

She let out a frustrated groan. “Leo, please,” she implored. “Please, just a bit-” Her words cut off on a moan as he brushed past her G-spot, but she quickly found them again. “Harder, please, Leo. Please.” She pleaded with him, hoping it would sink in that she wanted him hard and fast right now; there would be plenty of time for slow and sweet later. 

He could tell he was frustrating her, noting the way Jemma’s hips kept trying to tease him into moving faster, and it loosened the last of the fear that had nearly choked him. There was no disguising that level of arousal and need, and Fitz’ mood abruptly shifted, reassured that she wanted him, and wanted this. 

His mouth slid up her neck to nip at her earlobe. “Tha’s i’, baby girl,” he muttered into her ear before he set his hands on her shoulder and at the small of her back, pushing her down to the mattress. 

The shift in angle drew a moan from him, and Fitz set his hands around her hips again, using his hold on her for leverage as he gave Jemma what she’d asked, thrusting into her hard and fast. “Y’ want i’ like this? Keep talkin’... tell me what y’ want, lass. Beg me for i’,” he urged. If she wanted rough and desperate, Fitz could definitely do that. After all, he’d been teasing and playing with her for more than an hour now, probably closer to two, and he still hadn’t come. 

His hands were rough on her hips, needy and likely leaving bruises Jemma knew she’d cherish for days, a visceral reminder of their first time together. The thought, and the pleasant warmth that bloomed in her chest as a result, was obliterated with his first stroke as he bottomed out against her cervix and made her see stars. 

She arched her back into him, causing his cock to brush against her just so…

“OH!” Jemma couldn’t have silenced herself, even if he had demanded it, as he pulled back and slammed into her again, forcing her up the mattress a bit. “Right there! Oooh, that’s p-p-perfect, just like that.” She groaned as her body began to tingle, the feel of him nearly pulling all the way out before slamming back making her pant with wanting. “Leo, please, I want to feel you, all of you, every inch, every-” her voice broke on another moan as the words flew out of her head, only to be replaced by what sounded like babbling to her own ears. 

“Please, please, don’t stop, Leo, please, I need you- AH!”

Fitz was suddenly, desperately glad that he’d teased her so much, because he hadn’t thought when he’d told her to beg. Having Jemma… his Jemma… begging desperately for him to fuck her senseless had just taken whatever bit of control he’d had left and thrown it out the window. 

He knew, somewhere, that he was likely marking her delicate skin with his hard grip on her, but he couldn’t care at the moment. She’d told him what she wanted, her body demanding it just as much as her words, and if there was one reason Fitz liked being dominant it was because he could give his partner what she wanted.

Everything she wanted. 

So what Jemma wanted, Jemma got. 

He settled into a rhythm, hard and fast, his breath rasping in his chest between moans as she moved with him, her muscles already starting the fluttery tremble around him that meant she was close to finishing. A surge of possessive, purely masculine pride rose in his chest, making him push her harder, his hands urging her to arch that little bit more that pushed him perfectly against that spot inside her with each thrust. 

She was right there, and he was too, shamelessly close so quickly after playing with Jemma the way he had. Arching forward over her back, Fitz reached under her to stroke her clit, determined to make sure she went over the edge before he did. 

The change in angle made Jemma go a bit cross-eyed, with him hitting seemingly every sensitive spot possible as he thrust, somewhat wildly, into her. He was good at this, knee-knocking, earth-shatteringly good, and after he’d had her beg for it, she hadn’t stopped, although she couldn’t honestly say she knew what words were spilling across her lips. Everything was focused on him, how he felt and what he made her feel. 

She could feel the familiar coil of tension low in her belly, super heated and waiting to be released, but it was just out of reach, taunting her. She captured her lower lip between her teeth with a groan, resisting the urge to reach down and touch her clit so she could finish, when she felt his hand snake between her thighs to do the job for her. 

His fingers, dexterous as always, danced over her sensitized flesh expertly, sending her higher before pushing her over the edge and into the abyss, her mind gone blank with pleasure. 

Fitz felt her go flying, but he didn’t ease off, pushing her higher and drawing out her orgasm between his thrusts and the pads of his fingers still slicking in rapid circles around her clit. They only stilled when the grasp and release of her muscles around him, accompanied by the sight and sound and feel of Jemma breaking apart before him drew him down into that haze of pleasure with her.

His hips stutter-stopped their steady pace as he came, hilting inside of her and dropping the hand that had been teasing her down to brace on the bed so he didn’t fall over onto Jemma. Shivering and moaning out his own pleasure, Fitz’ breath was entirely uneven, coming out in low pants as he laid his forehead against the back of her shoulder, heedless of the sweaty stickiness of their bodies. 

It took him a moment to gather himself, forcing his shaky muscles to move. Wrapping Jemma up in his arms, Fitz nudged her forward from her kneeling position so she laid belly-down, her legs stretched out fully - he knew her hips would ache after that - and followed her down. He was half on top of her, weight pinning her to the bed, and half cuddled in tightly at Jemma’s side, his cheek pillowed on her shoulder blade. Fitz’ fingers were soft and gentle now as they ran over her skin while he caught his breath.

Jemma felt boneless, half pinned beneath him, her body cooling in the aftermath of their coupling and her limbs still shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. Once she felt steady enough, she shifted just a bit beneath him, settling further into the mattress, a content grin playing across her mouth. The fingers skimming across her skin were gentle, tender to a degree she wouldn’t have believed possible after his rougher treatment of her if she wasn’t witnessing it in the moment. 

It made her purr and stretch beneath him, loving the feel of him pressed against her as she sighed happily into his covers. Eventually, she caught his fingers in her hand and tugged them up to place a kiss to the back of his knuckles. 

“Leo, that was…” her soft chuff of laughter cut off her speech. “That was bloody mind-blowing.” 

“Wha? Y’ couldna have though’ I’d be bad a’ it, no’ asking me like y’ did, lass. Besides, y’ know me. I dinna know how t’ do anythin’ half-assed.” Fitz laughed and shook his head at her. Now that he could actually breathe and had some control of his muscles, he shifted up and away to dispose of the condom and flop back down bonelessly next to her. “Besides, you’re no slouch yourself, even if I did have t’ go easy on y’ once or twice,” Fitz teased. 

Underneath the teasing, Fitz couldn’t help but wonder what she was really thinking. He knew damned well that from the moment he’d admitted he couldn’t just have sex with her and walk away that this was going to change everything. The question was how. This teasing and banter felt normal for them, even if it wasn’t usually about sex, but he’d practically laid his heart bare and set it out for her to dissect as she pleased. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if Jemma chose to ignore it and tried to make everything go back to normal now. 

Jemma laughed harder as she turned to face him, chiding, “I was trying to pay you a compliment! See if I do that again.” She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and slapped him lightly on the chest even as she cuddled up to him once more, her fingers skimming over ribs in careless patterns. She tilted her head up toward him, ready to release another playful remark when she saw something slightly sullen behind his azure eyes. 

She couldn’t help the frown that knit her brows together as she sat up on her elbow to peer at him more intently. He was doing his best to stay upbeat, but there was something troubling him… and then it dawned on her. It had been in all the little things he’d done all night, the tender words and endearments hidden between heated touches, the confession that he couldn’t show her once and just walk away…

Leo Fitz had been confessing his love to her all night, and she hadn’t done a damn thing to acknowledge it, other than comment on his prowess. That was unacceptable. 

She sidled closer to him, crawling up his prone form a bit to press a chaste yet meaningful kiss to his full lower lip. “Oh, Leo,” she whispered fiercely against his mouth, “it’s us from here on out. It will always be us from here on out.” She kissed him again before pulling back to better see his face. “Didn’t you guess, earlier, when I-” she faltered around a knot that had suddenly formed in her throat. “There’s a reason my other dates didn’t go much further than a few kisses, you sweet, silly man. They simply weren’t you.” 

Fitz reached for her, curling his arms around Jemma’s slender body, tugging her the rest of the way over on top of him and hugging her close. “Sarah dumped me because o’ y’,” he whispered against her hair, but there was a little bit of a relieved laugh in his tone, “Apparen’ly women dinna like i’ when y’ call ou’ someone else’s name when you’re havin’ sex.” 

Jemma was well aware of when he’d broken up with the other girl - it hadn’t been that long ago, but Fitz felt like she should know the truth. “I’ve known since no’ long after we moved in here. I jus’... I was too damned scared t’ say anythin’.” He brushed his fingers under Jemma’s chin, urging her face up to look at him, and winced when he noticed the mark he’d left on her shoulder. He’d have to take care of that later. But, first things first, there was something he needed to say. “I love y’, lass. I mean’ i’, when I said I couldna show y’ how i’ goes an’ then le’ y’ go.” 

“I’ willna always be like tonigh’,” he continued, rambling a bit and feeling like he needed to convince her, even with her admission about her boyfriends. “I dinna have t’ play the game all th’ time. I dinna even want t’, sometimes. Doesna matter t’ me, I just want t’ make y’ happy.” 

She grinned up at him as he rambled, recognizing it as the nervous tic it was, and kissed him, her tongue gliding slowly across his mouth, effectively silencing him. “You were prattling on,” she explained, not unkindly, as she backed off a few centimeters. His eyes followed her, curious as to what she was doing. 

“I love you, too, you know.” It was a simple statement that carried the full weight of her yearning behind it. “I’m just a bit behind you this time,” she explained as she rested her chin on his chest, still watching his eyes. “I didn’t realize how much you mattered to me, and that it was as more than my friend, until I had the disastrous date with that specialist last year. Apparently, I did nothing but talk about you, and he had no problem pointing that out.” She cast her gaze downward, wrinkling her nose in annoyance before looking back to him. “I suppose I should thank him for helping me get my head out of my arse, even if he was a giant prat.”

Jemma allowed her hands to explore him a bit, tracing his musculature and learning the feel of him before she spoke again. “And Leo, while I understand it won’t be every time, please don’t be embarrassed or worried about what we did tonight. I liked it. I liked it very much.” She pressed a kiss to his chest for emphasis. “Don’t be surprised if the next time you tell off a junior scientist, you find me dragging you into a broom closet shortly afterwards. Something about your tone of voice just..." 

She bit her lip as she glanced at him, a pleasant little shudder running up her spine when their eyes locked. 

Fitz’ fingers found their way into Jemma’s hair, brushing stray pieces back behind her ears. One corner of his mouth twitched up at her reassurances. “Y’ dinna have t’ tell me y’ liked tha’... Is no’ like I couldna tell, lass. A couple times over.” His little smile shifted into something closer to a smirk at the reminder. “And tha’s no’ the same tone o’ voice,” he laughed, appreciating that she was so affected by it. “No’ tha’ I’ll complain abou’ the resul’.”

His expression shifted again, looking thoughtful at what she’d said about her prior boyfriends and how long they’d cared about each other. “Y’ know everyone’s goin’ t’ say ‘I told y’ so’,” he murmured. “I almos’ want t’ make a scene an’ let everyone know a’ once an’ get i’ over with.” Fitz hated being the center of attention, but it was probably better than being the subject of gossip for at least a week as the news trickled through SciOps.

As he spoke, his free hand drifted idly up and down Jemma’s exposed back, noting the sweat drying there as they both cooled down, and her faint shiver. “Are y’ cold, lass?” He didn’t especially want to move to crawl under the covers, but he would if it kept her there for a while. 

Her eyes slid shut, a content grin spreading across her face as she relaxed against him, the gentle drag of his fingers along her spine sending waves of warmth out through her limbs. She wouldn’t have moved for the world at that moment, even sticky with sweat; being pressed up against Fitz like this trumped everything. 

“Not cold,” she murmured, “just feels good.” 

She sighed, enjoying being able to be with him like this. That thought tugged at the back of her mind, and her thoughts slowly wound their way back to what he’d said about their colleagues at SciOps. They wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks, and there was always the outside the chance that they could be separated. She wrinkled her nose a bit in distaste as her eyes slid open to look back up at him. Jemma was entirely unwilling to give Fitz up, even if her career demanded it. Still… she wasn’t willing to hide them, either; she’d had enough of watching other scientists and lab technicians make eyes at him. She was going to stake her claim, in one way or another. 

“What did you have in mind for this grand pronouncement?” she asked him with a lifted brow. “I’m all for letting our colleagues know that you’re off limits, but I’d like to make sure we stay gainfully employed as well.” 

“Shite,” Fitz frowned. “Would y’ believe I’d almos’ forgotten abou’ tha’?” He sighed and dropped his head back against his pillows, considering. “I mean… I dinna care. I joined SHIELD because they promised I’d get t’ play with cool toys an’ such, no’ because I’m set on savin’ th’ world.” he mused, “I could tell them tomorrow tha’ I’m done an’ t’ take the job, bu’ I know y’ love i’ here.” 

The last thing he wanted was for them to be separated, but SHIELD was weird about relationships amongst coworkers. “I guess… we can keep i’ a secret, if y’ think tha’s better. I can behave myself when we’re in public.” Fitz tightened his arms around Jemma, the fingers of one hand drumming uncertainly against the curve of her back where it arched up toward her arse. 

The idea of keeping them a secret didn’t sit well with Jemma, not in the least. They had spent too much time hiding from their feelings and each other already; asking him, hell, asking herself, to hide it all over again was simply too much to bear. She shrugged at him and stretched, trying to get him to palm her arse instead of just drumming his fingers along it, as she spoke. 

“I don’t think we need to hide it, per se… frankly, I don’t want to hide it.” She met his eyes, her gaze serious. “I mean it, Leo, we’ve waited too long for this, both of us. It wouldn’t be fair to try to hide it now. No, I’m thinking a little bit of don’t ask, don’t tell, is called for here. The higher ups already know we live together, and likely think we’ve been sleeping together since the Academy. They haven’t separated us yet. So, we’ll be discreet at work, and worse comes to worse…” she batted the idea around her brain a few moments more before giving it voice. “... we leave. It’s not like neither of us couldn’t find gainful employment.” 

He hadn’t realized how Jemma had taken his suggestion, and frowned as she spoke. “Tha’s wha’ I mean’.” Fitz other hand stroked through her hair, eventually coming to rest against her cheek. “If someone asks, I willna lie. Bu’ we dinna need t’ advertise i’ either. People already think somethin’ is goin’ on, especially since we moved in together - they’ll jus’ be righ’ abou’ i’ now.” 

Responding to the unsubtle hinting of her stretch and shift against him, Fitz skimmed his hand down over her arse and smirked at her as he gave it a little squeeze, only to abandon it again in favor of stroking Jemma’s back. “An you’re righ’. Is no’ like I havena had offers t’ work elsewhere. I’m sure y’ have as well.” They’d never talked about them because nothing had ever been enough to lure them away from each other, much less the freedom they had to choose their own projects at SHIELD. 

She pouted down at him when he took his hand from her arse to skim across her back again; she’d rather liked the feeling of him having a firm grip on her. Although she supposed beggars couldn’t be choosers, and so it was with a sigh that she shifted up his body a bit so she could look him more directly in the eye. 

“That’s settled then,” she stated, finality in her tone. “We’ll stay on at S.H.I.E.L.D. until they decide to enforce Section 17, and if it comes to that, we’ll find gainful employment elsewhere.” She pressed a kiss against his mouth, keeping it brief, and pulled back to smirk at him a bit. 

“Now, I don’t know about you,” she teased, her fingers skating over the sweat-sticky skin of his chest, “but I think I could use a shower before bed. Someone rather exerted me.”

Fitz quirked an eyebrow at her, his hand tightening at the back of her neck. “Now, lass, dinna tell me you’re complainin’. Y’ go’ exactly wha’ y’ asked for.” Mischief lit his expression, making his blue eyes suddenly seem brighter as he grinned, but there was something hot underneath it. A moment later he’d caught her tight against him and twisted to flip them on the bed, pinning her to the mattress. 

“Besides… I seem t’ remember somethin’ abou’ keepin’ y’ up all nigh’. No poin’ in cleanin’ up now, when I’m jus’ goin’ t’ make y’ dirty again, is there?” Fitz busied himself leaving playful, nipping kisses across Jemma’s shoulder and up her neck. He’d meant that promise - having Jemma in his bed wasn’t something he was going to tire of any time soon, and he had nowhere to be tomorrow.


End file.
